


Kłamstwa i kłamstewka

by posokowiec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Double Drabble, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Shounen-ai, oikage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Oikawa lubi, gdy Kageyama mu wierzy.





	

– Tobio-chan, zrelaksuj się.  
Bladozielone ściany były dokładnie takie, jak zapamiętał. Wąski futon okazywał się naprawdę wygodnym miejscem do spania, dlatego przestał dziwić go fakt, że Oikawa nie miał łóżka.  
Z komputera na biurku leciała cicha, relaksująca muzyka, ale nawet ona nie pomagała Kageyamie w nabraniu dystansu. Nie oddychał spokojnie, gdy dłonie Tooru błądziły pod jego koszulką, a irytująco rozgrzany oddech wprawiał skórę ramienia w dreszcze.  
– Oikawa-san, jest już późno. Powinienem wrócić do domu...  
Trzecioklasista Kitagawy dmuchnął ciepłym powietrzem wprost we włosy pierwszaka, tym samym mierzwiąc mu grzywkę.  
Tobio, wspierając plecy o tors Tooru, nie był w stanie zauważyć jego lisiego spojrzenia.  
– Spokojnie. Jeśli spędzisz ze mną trochę czasu, jutro... pokażę ci, jak poprawnie zagrywać – powiedział łaskawie, łaskocząc go delikatnie po brzuchu.  
– Zawsze cię obserwuję, Oikawa-san – odparował Kageyama, a Tooru zrzedła mina.  
Jaki pyskaty, pomyślał, nieznacznie przechylając głowę w bok.  
– No dobrze, zatem pomogę ci w niej. Co ty na to? – Oparł policzek o zgiętą rękę. Czekał.  
Gdy Tobio odwrócił twarz w jego stronę, Oikawa wiedział, że znowu zdobył to, czego chciał.  
Kouhai został na dłużej, lecz następnego dnia do obiecanej lekcji zagrywki nie doszło.  
Mimo to, Tooru i Kageyama spotkali się ponownie.


End file.
